


Chiedere in Portineria

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is the new occupant, M/M, Pretty much all the occupants hate Will, Sexual Content, Will is so rude, Will is the superintendent of a building, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will, poco educato portiere di una rispettabile palazzina, deve accogliere un nuovo inquilino e mettere subito in chiaro cosa fa parte e cosa non fa parte delle sue mansioni.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carissimi voi tutti… Avevo promesso che dopo l’intermezzo nel regno di Kyrria saremmo ritornati ai nostri due eroi principali e così sia.  
> Un minimo di contesto.  
> Mesi fa ho cominciato con la mia personale sfida (non richiesta da nessuno) di trovare una frase di Aldo Giovanni e Giacomo per ogni capitolo de La Casa Accanto.  
> Ricordo che tempo dopo Jaybrd (Aryn) mi disse che le girava per la testa l’idea assurda che Will fosse tipo la portinaia di Giacomo, la signora Deborah. Potete sapere di più su di lei guardando il primo sketch de I Corti.  
> La cosa morì lì con due battute in proposito e nulla di più.  
> Ma Aryn non scherzava affatto quando diceva che l’idea era vivida nella sua testa.  
> Circa un mese fa, infatti, mi ha chiesto di inserire Will il portinaio in un AU in cui lui si occupa di un palazzo dove abita anche Hannibal e che in un modo o nell’altro, tra il suo brutto carattere e il fatto che Hannibal lo trova MOLTO scortese, i due si trovino nella necessità di collaborare per qualche motivo.  
> Ora non posso raccontarvi tutto.  
> Ecco, innanzitutto la ringrazio per il prompt perché mi sono divertita un mondo a scrivere ogni singola battuta e devo dire che questa versione di Will è in assoluto la mia preferita. Poi mi sono presa delle libertà che forse Aryn non avrebbe richiesto, ma spero ugualmente di aver azzeccato sia atmosfera che gruppo di inquilini presenti nella palazzina.  
> Dovreste pensare anche un po’ a Bed Time (Mientras Duermes) per avere un’idea della mia ispirazione per il lavoro di Will.  
> Sono quattro capitoli, buona lettura. :)
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

Si assicurò che il portone d’ingresso fosse chiuso. Spense le luci dell’atrio e quelle sopra al bancone della portineria.

Accese il citofono collegato alla sua stanza, salì sull’ascensore e scese nel seminterrato.

Anche quella giornata di lavoro si poteva dire conclusa.

Sempre che un portinaio si potesse considerare fuori servizio.

Con una smorfia ricordò la notte della _fuga di gas_ che aveva destato tutto il palazzo riversandolo giù nella hall. Fuga rivelatasi poi un falso allarme del sagace Chilton, del 5A. Bel modo di essere strappato al sonno sentire urlare al citofono “Stiamo per saltare in aria!”

Ma faceva parte dei suoi compiti perfino impedire che il palazzo esplodesse.

Will chiuse la porta del suo bilocale sottoterra, slacciò i bottoni della giacca blu, quelli della camicia bianca sotto, tolse gli occhiali e si diresse all’armadietto degli alcolici.

Un dito di whisky e un bel film.

Ma non era molto convinto di riuscire a stare sveglio per l’intera durata di un film.

 

La sveglia suonò puntuale, come sempre.

Will aveva circa un paio d’ore prima che il palazzo cominciasse a brulicare di gente e di commissioni da svolgere.

Riuscì a fare colazione e a vestirsi.

Andò ad aprire il portone dello stabile con un quarto d’ora di ritardo ma poco male, quella era una giornata diversa dal solito e non c’era pericolo che l’amministratore comparisse proprio in quel momento. C’era da accogliere un nuovo inquilino, o meglio, una specie di inquilino, e sarebbe arrivato più tardi accompagnato proprio dall’amministratore.

Will sollevò la parte mobile del bancone e si mise dietro di esso, pronto ad accogliere i noiosi residenti del noioso palazzo. Buttò un’occhiata al numero dell’appartamento che sarebbe stato occupato da lì a poco. Il 4A. Ne recuperò la chiave dalla cassetta di sicurezza e la appese al moschettone alla cintura.

Alle otto e mezza spaccate il suo acerrimo nemico corse giù per un piano saltando su ogni scalino a piè pari. Prima solo un rumore, divenne visibile quando raggiunse l’inizio dell’ultima rampa di scale che dava sull’atrio.

Un salto per volta arrivò a toccare terra dopo qualche minuto.

“Ciao stupido!” lo salutò il piccolo Morgan Verger.

Will sorrise senza alcuna intenzione di sorridere. “Prima o poi ti spaccherai tutte e due le gambine,” disse Will.

Il nuovo passatempo del bambino, che si estendeva a tutti i piani del palazzo quando era abbastanza annoiato, era diventato motivo di lamentela da parte degli inquilini.

E le due madri del piccoletto, immerse nella loro ostentata ricchezza, non sembravano curarsi granché di insegnare educazione e rispetto.

“Tu sei uno stupido e non sai niente,” ripeté Morgan, il cui altro divertimento era inserire parole che sapeva essere offensive in qualsiasi frase pronunciata.

“Quando rotolerai per le scale e sporcherai tutto di sangue non ti mettere a piangere,” disse Will.

Morgan gli mostrò la lingua proprio mentre Margot e Alana, le due orgogliose madri del mostro, stavano scendendo le scale.

“Morgan quante volte devo ripetertelo,” disse Margot, “Quelle non sono le scarpe per andare a scuola.”

La donna passò di fronte alla reception a testa alta e proseguì dritta.

“Buongiorno Will,” lo salutò invece Alana, rimasta indietro.

“Questo è tutto da vedere,” rispose Will. Si voltò a mettere in ordine degli appunti che non necessitavano di essere messi in ordine e udì i tacchi delle due donne e le scarpette del mostro scemare di intensità fino al portone.    

La cosa più bella di quello stabile di ricchi stronzi con la puzza sotto al naso era il fatto che erano ricchi stronzi impegnati ed erano fuori dalle scatole quasi tutto il giorno, salvo imprevisti.

E salvo sgradevoli novità, come quella che stava per entrare dal portone.

Will appoggiò gli avambracci al bancone e osservò l’uomo fare il suo ingresso.

Questo era la quintessenza del ricco stronzo, dai biondi capelli impomatati, passando per i vestiti e l’orologio, per finire con le scarpe. Portava sottobraccio una cartelletta di pelle e camminava come se avesse un palo infilato…

“Buongiorno,” salutò il biondo con un sorriso, “Lei dev’essere il portiere,” gli mise una mano sotto al naso e Will roteò gli occhi per guardarla, “Sono Hannibal Lecter, il nuovo proprietario dello studio al 4A.”

Will si sollevò dalla posizione semisdraiata, diede una rapida stretta alla mano e con estrema calma uscì da dietro il bancone per adempiere all’ingrato compito di accompagnare l’uomo.

“Non ci siamo incontrati prima,” disse l’uomo, “Lei era in vacanza nel periodo in cui io sono venuto a vedere lo studio. L’amministratore mi aveva accennato che la persona alla reception la stava solo sostituendo.”

Will allargò le braccia, “Ottimo riassunto della situazione.”

I numeri sopra all’ascensore si illuminarono mano a mano fino a raggiungere il piano terra. La faccia di Jack Crawford spuntò da dietro l’oblò della porta e subito lo adocchiò. Con la mano gli fece segno di aprirgli il cancello e Will con due secchi strattoni annoiati aprì prima il cancelletto e poi la porta dell’ascensore.

“Will…” disse l’uomo come a voler attestare la sua presenza. Gli lanciò uno sguardo con una velata minaccia di sottofondo.

“Jack,” rispose Will atono, come stesse leggendo da una lista di nomi.

“Buongiorno Dottor Lecter,” Jack si precipitò a salutare il nuovo inquilino tendendo la mano. “È un piacere rivederla. Vedo che ha già fatto la conoscenza del nostro portiere.”

Jack sottolineò la frase con un’altra eloquente occhiata alla quale Will rispose inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.

_Che vuoi?_

“Sì, anche se non sapevo si chiamasse Will,” disse il dottore, “Piacere di conoscerla, Will.”

“Vogliamo andare?” disse Will indicando l’ascensore, “Ho molte cose da fare oggi.”

“Cos’avresti da fare?” chiese Jack.

“Devo smistare la posta, giusto?” ribatté Will avvicinandosi all’ascensore, “Perché gli inquilini non possono farlo da soli. E qualcuno ieri mi ha fatto sapere che va controllata la caldaia. Chiaramente un compito mio, anche se bisognerebbe chiamare un tecnico per certi lavori. Troppo costoso?”

“Devi solo regolare l’acqua, non serve un tecnico,” disse Jack.

“Ah, e poi il marmocchio delle Verger ha insozzato due rampe di scale che io non ho intenzione di pulire di nuovo.”

“Non le hai proprio pulite!” sbraitò Jack.

Si ricompose come ricordandosi all’improvviso che non erano soli. Guardò il dottor Lecter.

“Mi scusi, dottore,” fece un cenno con la testa e poi uno con la mano verso l’ascensore, “Piccole noie di condominio.”

“Le noie di questo condominio sono gli inquilini,” borbottò Will rendendosi udibile.

“Will!” lo riprese Jack.

Salirono tutti e tre sull’ascensore, i due uomini davanti voltati verso la porta e Will dietro di essi con le mani dietro alla schiena.

All’arrivo al quarto piano Jack uscì per primo e fece spazio al dottore per farlo passare.

“Allora la sai aprire da solo la porta,” commentò Will quando fu accanto a Jack.

L’uomo gli ringhiò assottigliando le palpebre.

Si ritrovarono tutti e tre davanti alla porta del 4A, a fissare la maniglia. Jack si voltò verso di lui, alzò i palmi al cielo e indicò la porta. “Allora?”

Will, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, sganciò le chiavi dello studio dal moschettone appeso alla sua cintura, le infilò nella toppa e aprì la porta. “Prego,” disse ad entrambi.

I due si infilarono all’interno dell’appartamento ora trasformato in studio.

Quella sarebbe stata una noia, molto più lavoro per lui.

Controllare chi usciva ed entrava dal palazzo era stato un compito semplice fino a quel momento, con una ventina di facce da ricordare e qualche parente qui e lì.

Ma i pazienti di uno psichiatra sarebbero stati molti e ancora più fastidiosi degli inquilini stessi.

Maledetto il proprietario di quello stabile e maledetto l’amministratore.

Certo che il dottore era strano forte.

Il solo ingresso dello studio ricordava l’interno di una casa vittoriana. E le decorazioni e i quadri invece un film horror.

Sorrise e scosse la testa. I ricchi stronzi erano anche divertenti, a volte.

Di certo Jack stava istruendo il nuovo vicino suggerendogli ogni modo per rendergli la vita impossibile, quello era poco ma sicuro.

I due uomini ricomparvero qualche minuto dopo, ridendo e gesticolando.

“Bene dottore, spero si troverà bene a lavorare qui,” Jack perse il sorriso guardando brevemente Will, poi proseguì, “È un posto tranquillo, piacerà anche ai suoi pazienti.”

“Finché Morgan Verger non torna dall’asilo…” commentò a bassa voce Will, guardando per aria.

“La lascio a sistemare le ultime cose,” disse ancora Jack, “E per qualsiasi necessità si rivolga a Will.”

L’ultima frase la pronunciò come fosse stato appena colpito da un infarto. Tuttavia il dottore sorrise e fece un cenno del capo verso Will.

“Grazie di tutto,” disse l’uomo e si accomiatò chiudendo la porta dello studio.

 

“C’era davvero bisogno della mia presenza,” dichiarò Will una volta richiuse le porte dell’ascensore con dentro lui e Jack.

“Tu sei la persona peggiore che io abbia mai conosciuto, non so come un arrogante e maleducato come te possa fare questo lavoro,” mormorò Jack.

“C’è qualcuno che può fare questo mestiere rimanendo educato e gentile meglio di come lo faccio io da arrogante e maleducato?” chiese serio Will.

“Certo che c’è!” urlò Jack, “Ma non possiamo assumerlo perché per qualche strana ragione il proprietario del palazzo vuole qui te!”    

“Quindi temo che siamo di fronte ad un’impasse, Jack,” disse Will.

“Già… Un’impasse per cui mi tocca vedere la tua brutta faccia ogni santo giorno.”

“Hai rotto tutti gli specchi di casa tua?” domandò Will, “Perché non è che tu sia una bella visione, sai? Soprattutto la mattina presto.”

 

Una volta sistemato l’estemporaneo compito mattutino, Will poté dedicarsi ai classici intramontabili.

Il postino si presentò con un plico di posta che appoggiò sul bancone senza nemmeno attendere di essere invitato a farlo. Poi scappò via.

“Ehi!” Will gli urlò dietro, “Sei tu responsabile della posta…”

Ma quello era già andato. Will sbuffò e cominciò a dividere le buste per nome. Inutile dirlo, c’era posta per ogni singolo inquilino, manco fosse Natale.

L’ascensore scese e, prima che dal vetro fosse visibile l’occupante, Will si acquattò dietro il bancone fingendo di essere occupato a raccogliere la posta da terra.

Svariati rumori metallici dopo dei passi risuonarono sul pavimento e Will si dichiarò scampato al servile compito di aprire il cancelletto. Si risollevò.

“Will,” disse la Lounds con un falso sorriso sul volto. Will fu anche più felice di quanto appena fatto.

“Freddie,” disse lui, “È un piacere vederti, davvero. Piacevole quasi quanto pagare una bolletta.”

“Taglia corto,” disse la donna, “C’è posta per me?”

“No,” rispose Will piegando le labbra all’ingiù, rattristato.

Freddie gli regalò un’occhiata annoiata e poi si diresse al portone.

Come la donna fu fuori e lontano dalla vista, Will estrasse la busta indirizzata a lei dal mucchio sul bancone e andò ad infilarla nella sua cassetta delle lettere.

Ridacchiò, ma voltandosi saltò all’indietro con un singhiozzo.

“Oh,” sospirò Will con una mano sul petto, “Dottor…” schioccò le dita in mancanza del nome dell’uomo.

“Lecter,” lo aiutò questi con un cenno del capo.

“Giusto, Lecter,” annuì Will, “Sei silenzioso come un gatto.”

“Non amo gli ascensori, preferisco usare le scale.”

“Interessante,” disse Will con un sorriso. “C’è altro di cui vuoi informarmi?”

Il dottore infilò le mani in tasca e lo guardò per dei lunghi secondi in cui la sua espressione passò da divertita ad incuriosita. Poi scosse la testa, “Mi sembra di aver capito che c’è un problema con il riscaldamento di cui lei si deve occupare, giusto?”

Will allargò il sorriso per non rispondere.

“Nel mio studio il problema è piuttosto urgente,” continuò il dottore, “Tra poco arriverà il primo paziente e la temperatura è molto bassa.”

Will schioccò le labbra, poi le strinse. “Ti dico questo,” asserì sollevando un dito, “La questione sarà risolta non appena sarò libero da tutti i miei altri impegni, più urgenti, siamo d’accordo?”

Qualche altro secondo di silenzio in cui si guardarono fissi negli occhi. Sempre sorridenti.

“E questi altri suoi impegni richiedono… Molto tempo?” domandò il dottor Lecter.

Will sollevò la posta nelle sue mani e poi allargò le braccia, “Lo vedi anche tu, no?”

L’uomo sollevò il mento come avesse capito l’antifona e si girò per andarsene. Si bloccò a metà strada e si voltò di nuovo. “Non le sembra più appropriato mantenere un tono formale tra noi?” domandò.

“Ti ho chiamato per nome?” Will sollevò le spalle, “Manco me lo ricordo. Ma era qualcosa di strano, tipo Augustus. Prometto di non chiamarti per nome.”

Will non attese di nuovo che l’uomo si girasse per andarsene, lo fece lui stesso riprendendo il lavoro alle cassette della posta. Ad un certo punto il dottore dovette rassegnarsi e ritornare su per le scale, perché Will non lo vide più.

Lo smistamento posta gli prese una mezz’ora buona, tra leggere con cura da dove proveniva ogni singola busta di ogni inquilino e guardare fuori dal portone quella decina di volte, dopodiché Will si rimise dietro al bancone a controllare i post-it con le varie note da ricordare su questa o quella commissione da fare.

Ne accartocciò due e decise di tenere le altre tre relative ad acquisti da fare. Almeno avrebbe avuto la scusa per uscire dall’edificio e fare una pausa più tardi.

Giusto pochi minuti dopo, in contemporanea, qualcuno entrò dal portone principale e il campanello dell’ascensore trillò la sua discesa al piano terra.

Will ignorò del tutto l’inquilino appena sceso e rivolse la sua attenzione all’estraneo la cui testa faceva timidamente capolino dall’entrata.

Il timido fece un passo avanti e dall’ascensore uscì Chilton.

“Mi scusi,” disse l’uomo alla porta rivolto a Will, “Non c’è il nome sul citofono. Esercita qui il dottor Lecter? Ho un appuntamento con lui. Credo che l’indirizzo sia giusto ma…”

“Lei è?” domandò Will.

“Franklyn… Franklyn Froideveaux,” Will soffocò una risata con un colpo di tosse. “Sono… Sono un suo paziente,” mormorò l’uomo guardandosi attorno.

Will inarcò le sopracciglia in un muto commento al fatto che tale Franklyn fosse paziente di uno psichiatra; quando sollevò lo sguardo il dottor Lecter era nuovamente sceso giù nell’atrio. Nuovamente avvolto da una coltre di silenzio.

“Franklyn,” il dottore salutò il suo paziente che sorrise radioso, rallegrato di essere stato sollevato dalla situazione imbarazzante. “Perdona la mancanza di organizzazione, il trasferimento è ancora fresco.”

Nel pronunciare le parole il dottore guardò Will di sfuggita.

“Già,” si intromise Will, “La prossima volta ricorda che devi presentare un documento d’identità e il biglietto con su giorno e ora dell’appuntamento. A meno che il dottore non venga ad accoglierti ogni volta.”

Chilton, come fosse l’unico nella stanza e nessuno avesse parlato fino a quel momento, si avvicinò al bancone. “Will, ho bisogno che tu salga da Diego verso mezzogiorno, d’accordo?”

“D’accordo,” rispose Will.

“Grazie, ciao,” Chilton li lasciò tutti nell’atrio e se ne andò.

Con un’espressione stavolta corrucciata e mentre faceva strada al suo paziente su per le scale, il dottor Lecter fissò Will finché gli riuscì di farlo, come avesse di fronte una strana creatura a due teste.

 

Trascorsero un paio d’ore relativamente serene con una sola incursione da parte di un corriere e due chiamate al telefono interno, entrambe di Crawford.

Il dottor Lecter e lo strambo paziente col nome assurdo comparvero poco prima di mezzogiorno, scendendo le scale mentre chiacchieravano amabilmente. L’uomo grassottello strinse un’ultima volta la mano al dottore, fece un cenno a Will che non ottenne risposta e poi a testa bassa, con le mani in tasca, scappò fuori dal portone.

“Lei è decisamente curioso come portiere di uno stabile,” commentò il dottore, “Mai avuto a che fare con uno come lei.”

“Sono unico nel mio genere,” rispose Will, “Ma a cosa ti riferisci precisamente?”

“Alla maleducazione.”

“Ah, quella… Colpa di mia madre. Devo venire in terapia da te insieme a Franklyn Frattaglia?”

“Froideveaux,” corresse il dottore. Fece qualche passo verso Will. “Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che non riserva a tutti gli inquilini lo stesso trattamento.”

Will inarcò un sopracciglio come richiesta di ulteriori informazioni.

“L’uomo che ho incrociato quando è arrivato il mio paziente,” spiegò il dottore, “Le ha praticamente ordinato di andare da Diego, a mezzogiorno,” ricapitolò perfettamente, “E lei non ha battuto ciglio.”

“Sì, vedi…” disse Will, “Diego è un cane. Il cane di Chilton. I cani non hanno colpa per i padroni che si ritrovano e di certo devono mangiare.”

L’uomo annuì con un mezzo sorrisetto stampato in faccia, come avesse appena messo l’ultimo pezzo del puzzle che stava componendo.

“Mentre io non essendo un cane posso restare al freddo nel mio studio perché il riscaldamento non funziona,” dichiarò il dottore.

Will mise una mano alla fronte, “Ecco! Mi sembrava di aver dimenticato qualcosa!” esclamò teatrale.

“Certo,” disse l’uomo.

“Che ne dici se andiamo subito a vedere che cos’è successo?” propose Will afferrando le chiavi del seminterrato. “Visto che sapere come funziona una caldaia non fa parte dei miei compiti, forse tu puoi essere più utile di me.”

Il dottore lo guardò come se gli avesse appena proposto di ammazzare qualcuno, ma con l’ennesima alzata di spalle lo seguì, seppure a malincuore.

Will, di fronte a lui, apriva la strada con un ghigno divertito. Decise di guidare l’uomo per il passaggio che non usava mai, quello stretto pieno di ragnatele. All’arrivo alla caldaia anche Will era impolverato e appiccicoso, probabilmente qualche ragno gli stava anche camminando addosso, ma ne era valsa la pena.

Il dottore si stava passando con vigore le mani sulle maniche della giacca. Will infilò la chiave nella serratura della stanza caldaia e aprì la porta.

Rimasero entrambi sull’uscio a guardare dentro, da destra a sinistra, tutto il circuito di tubi grossi e piccoli.

“Cosa abbiamo risolto secondo te?” chiese Will.

Il dottore lo guardò ad occhi stretti; con una leggera spallata lo spostò per entrare.

Passeggiò nella stanza come se fosse di fronte alle vetrine dei negozi, si girò e rigirò su se stesso per poi infine sospirare e alzare la mani in aria. “Mi arrendo, Will, ha vinto lei. Non saprei neanche dove guardare.”

Will lo raggiunse di fronte al tubo più grosso che si infilava nel soffitto e di fronte al regolatore di pressione dell’acqua.

“Tu non hai l’aria di uno che ha grandi capacità manuali, eh?” disse Will.

Il dottor Lecter sgranò gli occhi, “Ero un chirurgo,” rispose, “Poi ho smesso di praticare e ho trasferito la mia passione per l’anatomia nelle arti culinarie.”

Will ridacchiò, “Significa che cucini esseri umani?”

L’uomo si leccò le labbra e sorrise di circostanza, “Molto divertente.”

Will allungò una mano, tirò a sé la leva dell’acqua, lesse il numero sul manometro e assestò finché il numero non fu corretto.

“Ecco fatto,” pronunciò sorridendo, si voltò soddisfatto verso la porta. Attese che il dottore lo seguisse e richiuse con la chiave.

“Quindi tutto qui,” disse l’uomo.

“Già,” rispose Will.

“E sono venuto fin qui anch’io per quale ragione, Will?”

“Per capire cosa si prova a dover accompagnare le persone in giro con nessuno scopo preciso,” in quel modo Will gli ricordò il viaggio fino allo studio di quella mattina.

“Sei un tipo vendicativo e rancoroso,” affermò il dottore.

“No,” disse Will deciso, “Ci tengo che tu possa toccare con mano quanto è difficile il lavoro del portiere. Così non pensi di poterti approfittare della mia presenza come la maggior parte degli inquilini.”        

Detto questo Will precedette l’uomo per ritornare al piano terra.

“Will?” lo chiamò il dottore.

Will si voltò a guardarlo.

“Posso avere il tuo biglietto da visita?” domandò l’uomo.

Will rimase a fissarlo qualche secondo. “Certo,” disse poi, “Ne ho fatti stampare un centinaio un giorno che non avevo niente da fare, di modo che tutti possano averne uno per chiamarmi giorno e notte.” Scosse la testa. “Che diavolo dovrei farmene di un biglietto da visita? Io vivo lì,” Will indicò la porta rossa alla loro sinistra con su scritto PRIVATO.

“Oh, buono a sapersi,” commentò l’uomo.

“No, non è buono a sapersi proprio niente, stai lontano da lì,” lo minacciò Will con un dito, “Quando sono lì dentro è come se non esistessi.”

Il dottore alle sue spalle borbottò qualcosa come “Quindi nulla di diverso dal solito” e Will annuì compiaciuto.

L’uomo aveva già imparato come stavano le cose. Bravo.

 

 

Che poi lui era abile nel suo lavoro, pensò Will come borbottando tra sé e sé la sera stessa, quasi alla fine della giornata lavorativa. Solo non era amichevole, ma alla fine quello che c’era da fare lo faceva.

Infatti stava giusto lavando il pavimento della hall prima di chiudere il portone per la notte, no? E aveva già fatto tutte le scale, una volta accertatosi che tutti gli inquilini fossero rientrati dai loro impegni quotidiani.

Cosa volevano di più? Una pacca sulla spalla?

Lui faceva quello che doveva per contratto, nulla di…

Un tonfo e un rapido scalpiccio alle sue spalle. Poi delle urla dal primo piano, “Moooorgan! Torna subito qui!”

Will si girò con una serie di maledizioni una in fila all’altra pronte per essere sciorinate. Quando vide le impronte delle scarpine del bambino sul pavimento bagnato le imprecazioni si trasformarono in voglia di uccidere.

Morgan era fermo nel centro dell’atrio, piegato sulle ginocchia. Se non avesse avuto su i pantaloni Will avrebbe pensato che il bambino si stava preparando a fargliela sul pavimento come un cane.

Invece stava solo ridacchiando ed era pronto a scappare non appena fosse comparsa una delle madri, o non appena Will avesse fatto un cenno in sua direzione.

Will invece spense le luci dell’atrio.

“Il mostro sta per venirti a prendere, Morgan,” disse a voce bassa Will, “Spegne tutte le luci prima di afferrarti coi suoi artigli.”

“No!” urlò il bambino. Si mise a frignare. “Accendi! Accendi la luce!”

“Non posso… Non l’ho spenta io è stato il mostro,” ringhiò Will.

Morgan urlò di nuovo.

“Che succede qui? Perché le luci sono già spente?” la voce della madre, quella antipatica, Margot, si fece più vicina e Will riaccese la luce. Trovò la donna aggrappata alla ringhiera dell’ultima rampa di scale.

Come niente fosse lui si girò e riprese a lavare il pavimento.

“Morgan, lo sai che non devi uscire senza permesso! Che è successo?” chiese la donna al marmocchio che ancora frignava.

“Il bambino ha messo le mani sull’interruttore e ha spento le luci,” spiegò Will, “E poi si è messo a piangere. Il tutto dopo avermi insozzato il pavimento. Come peraltro sta facendo lei adesso.”

“Non è vero non le ho spente io le luci!” si difese il bambino.

Will si voltò e guardò la madre con un sopracciglio alzato, mimando perfettamente l’espressione di un uomo stufo di avere a che fare coi bugiardi.

Dallo sguardo piuttosto altezzoso della madre Will intuì che di certo non avrebbe mai sgridato il figlio per quanto fatto, ma che non era pronta nemmeno a scatenare una discussione con Will su chi avesse detto la verità. Si prese il bambino per mano e ritornò alle scale senza dire una parola.

“E grazie per il lavoro extra!” disse ad alta voce Will, “Mi farò aumentare lo stipendio! Ma non rifaccio le scale neanche morto!”

Gongolò per il risultato ottenuto. Forse la prossima volta il mostriciattolo ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di avere un incontro faccia a faccia con il cattivo portinaio.

D’istinto Will guardò verso le scale per accertarsi che il dottor Lecter non fosse lì a giudicare quest’ultima sua performance e fu sinceramente deluso di non trovarlo com’era successo diverse volte in quella giornata.

Ma del resto il dottore non viveva lì.

Tornò a lavare il pavimento dove le impronte delle scarpine erano ben visibili.

Sorridendo perché si sarebbe divertito se il dottore fosse stato lì a rimproverargli di aver spaventato a morte un bambino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saluto tutti i nuovi lettori.   
> Grazie per aver lasciato un segno del vostro passaggio.   
> Sono sempre qui,  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/), se volete fare due chiacchiere.

Per Will divenne presto routine anche l’andirivieni dei pazienti del dottore.

Insieme a tutti gli altri compiti da svolgere durante il giorno si aggiunse il doversi ricordare molte facce in più del solito o chiedere loro le referenze se era la prima volta che gli comparivano davanti.

Franklyn aveva due appuntamenti alla settimana, un altro ricco stronzo evidentemente, mentre tutti gli altri erano frequentatori meno assidui. Alcuni addirittura vedevano il dottore per pochi minuti e consideravano quello comunque un appuntamento.

L’esigenza di parlare a qualcuno dei propri problemi Will non l’aveva mai compresa. Lui ci aveva sempre navigato nei problemi e non aveva mai avuto bisogno di uno psichiatra.

Il dottor Lecter compariva al mattino e andava via molto prima che lo stabile chiudesse i battenti. Per due settimane per Will si trattò semplicemente di vederlo passare due volte al giorno, di essere salutato da lui e ricambiare con una smorfia e di sentirsi ripetere almeno altre quattro volte che avrebbe dovuto farsi stampare dei biglietti da visita.

Andò a letto quella sera chiedendosi che diavolo di fissazione fosse quella del dottore per i biglietti da visita.

Nel bel mezzo di un sogno, fu svegliato di soprassalto da un rumore che non sentiva da tempo immemorabile.

Stavano bussando alla porta.

NESSUNO bussava alla sua porta, mai. Aveva installato l’interfono apposta perché per qualsiasi evenienza gli inquilini potessero contattarlo e lui potesse decidere molto prima di aprire la porta se fosse il caso o meno di aprirla.

Si alzò dal letto già sul piede di guerra e pestò i piedi fino alla porta di ferro.

“Chi diavolo è?” sbraitò.

Avrebbe perdonato solo Chilton se gli avesse detto che Diego aveva un problema.

“Sono Hannibal, Will…”

Sul subito Will, mezzo intontito da sonno e improvvisa sveglia, non collegò. Poi si ricordò dell’assurdo nome del dottor Lecter che chissà perché aveva deciso di presentarsi a quel modo e proprio nel cuore della notte.

Will posò la fronte sulla porta e chiuse gli occhi, “Sei impazzito a rientrare di notte? Chiudo il portone per un motivo, genio!”

Si figurò il dottore a inspirare ed espirare per calmarsi prima di rispondergli. Will aveva capito quanto all’uomo desse fastidio la sua maleducazione e quanto si trattenesse dal mostrarlo. Si tratteneva con ogni fibra del suo essere e Will faceva apposta a tirare la corda perché era troppo divertente.

“Dovevo avvertirti per telefono? Non mi sembra che ci sia un citofono che da fuori si collega al seminterrato!” Hannibal scandì bene ogni frase ma tenne il tono di voce basso e composto.

Will soffocò un’altra risata. “Certo che non c’è, perché nessuno che entra a quest’ora si sogna di avere qualcosa da dirmi! Soprattutto se non vive qui! E potevi usare l’interfono se proprio ci tenevi a parlarmi!”

“No, non ci tengo, Will, credimi,” disse il dottore, “Ma dovrai per forza aprire la porta e fare il tuo lavoro per una volta,” lo minacciò, “Ho bisogno delle mie chiavi. Le ho dimenticate e casa e non posso certo tornare a prenderle adesso.”

“Perché mai non potresti?” lo stuzzicò Will.

“Will…” il tono del dottore si abbassò ulteriormente.

“Che devi fare nel tuo ufficio in piena notte?” domandò Will.

Dall’altro lato della porta giurò di sentir provenire un ringhio.

“Non è un ufficio, è uno studio,” corresse Hannibal senza nessun buon motivo, “È mio e ho bisogno di entrarci adesso.”

“Il fatto che sia tuo ti dà il diritto di tirarmi giù dal letto dopo una dura giornata di lavoro?” chiese Will.

Silenzio per qualche secondo. Will sogghignò alla volontà ferrea del dottore di voler mantenere la calma. Non poteva negare di provare un certo fascino per quella capacità dell’uomo a lui del tutto estranea.

“No, Will, non è un diritto. È solo un favore che ti chiedo,” disse il dottore infine.

Oh, già diverso dalle minacce di poco prima. Hannibal stava saggiando quale fosse il modo migliore per manipolare il portinaio. Gliel’avrebbe data vinta?

Will mormorò un _forse_.

Forse, ma non senza condizioni.

Aprì la porta osservando Hannibal dalla feritoia con un occhio solo. “Non posso consegnarti le mie chiavi così, è una regola del condominio che io abbia le chiavi di tutti gli appartamenti.”

Hannibal aggrottò le sopracciglia, “Te le ridarò appena me ne andrò.”

Will scosse la testa, “Mh-mh, avrai le chiavi e me al seguito. Se con la mia copia vai a nascondere un cadavere nel tuo studio a quest’ora poi la colpa sarà mia.”

Un sopracciglio di Hannibal ebbe un guizzo. “Questa è la peggiore assurdità che tu potessi addurre come scusa per volerti fare gli affari miei,” mormorò l’uomo.

Will fece spallucce, “Mi diverto poco con questo lavoro.”

Hannibal sbuffò, “Perfetto, vogliamo andare?” Hannibal si spostò dalla porta come invitando Will ad uscire.

“Arrivo.”

Will si prese il suo tempo per infilare scarpe e giacca, per prendere una pila e la chiave della cassetta di sicurezza. Quando finalmente uscì dalla porta Hannibal lo guardò arricciando il naso come se improvvisamente gli avessero messo sotto al naso del letame fresco.

“Che vuoi?” scrollò le spalle Will, “Ho fatto prima che potevo.”

Dopo una rapida sosta al banco nella hall, dove recuperò la copia delle chiavi dello studio e decise di scollegare l’interfono per sicurezza, Will si diresse all’ascensore.

“Non è meglio prendere le scale?” chiese Hannibal.

“Stai scherzando? Se uno solo degli inquilini mette il naso fuori dalla porta mentre passiamo le domande rivolte a me saranno infinite,” rispose Will, “Sei fortunato che non possiamo usare la scala antincendio o saremmo passati di lì.”

“Cos’è, hai paura dell’ascensore ?” domandò Will chiudendo cancello e porta prima di premere il tasto col numero 4 sopra.

“Se così fosse sarei in compagnia della persona più comprensiva sulla terra,” ribatté Hannibal sarcastico, “Per fortuna invece ho solo pensato che sarebbe stato più silenzioso muoversi a piedi. Un errore mio,” guardò Will dalla testa alle scarpe, “Si avvertirebbe la tua assordante presenza anche in un luogo affollato.”

“Vuoi sapere qual è la cosa più divertente?” domandò Will, “Che non saresti costretto a nulla di tutto questo se avessi le tue chiavi dietro.”

“O se, casualmente, questo posto avesse un portiere che sa fare il suo lavoro.”

“Non. É. Il. Mio. Lavoro,” ringhiò Will a bassa voce pur non avendo motivo di sussurrare. Forse perché così risultava più minaccioso.

“Affrontare le emergenze è assolutamente il tuo lavoro,” dichiarò sereno Hannibal. Will l’avrebbe strozzato, ma non ne valeva la pena. Tanto gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche modo.

Uscirono dall’angusto spazio e furono sul pianerottolo del quarto piano.

“Ti vedo spaesato, Will,” commentò il dottore. “Considerando le condizioni del pavimento immagino tu non sia salito qui nelle ultime tre settimane.”

“Non ci sarei dovuto salire affatto se tu non fossi venuto ad occupare questo appartamento,” Will indicò la porta dirimpetto allo studio del dottore, “Quest’altro è vuoto. Su questo piano l’unico che disturba sei tu.”

Will aprì la porta con due mandate sopra e due sotto. “Ma potrei venire qui più spesso… Se devo accertarmi che tu non nascondi nulla...” Entrò in quella che era la sala d’attesa dello studio e poi si bloccò al centro a guardare il dottore.

L’uomo aveva un’espressione minacciosa, con quegli occhi socchiusi e le labbra serrate.

“Ho ragione, eh?” disse Will, “Dove hai nascosto il cadavere?”

Hannibal scosse la testa e gli passò accanto accedendo allo studio vero e proprio.

Will fece capolino da dietro la porta e fischiò. “Wow… La quantità di libri qui dentro… Ho fatto bene a prendere ferie quando ho saputo che lo studio doveva essere occupato.”

Quando il dottore si voltò a guardarlo, di nuovo con una faccia schifata, Will sghignazzò. “Scommetto che il mio sostituto ti ha aiutato coi cartoni, vero? Bravo. Ho intenzione di farmi sostituire anche prima di Natale, quando arrivano tutti i bigliettini d’auguri… Mi hai preso mica per scemo?”

“Non è il tuo lavoro, giusto?” disse Hannibal. Uno per volta raggruppò e impilò tutti i quaderni sulla scrivania che si trovava alla sinistra della porta.

“Giusto,” ribatté Will annuendo. “E quale sarebbe il tuo?” domandò poi.

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Ti limiti ad ascoltare i matti o li imbottisci di farmaci?” specificò Will. Passeggiò per lo studio con le mani in tasca. Adocchiò l’armadietto degli alcolici.

E complimenti al dottore!

“Mai avuto bisogno di prescrivere farmaci ai miei pazienti.”

“Uh, sei così bravo?” si informò Will in tono canzonatorio. “Li curi a parole. Come va col picchiatello col nome stupido, Frattaglia.”

Hannibal aprì uno dei quaderni e ci passò un dito sopra come leggendo un elenco, “Quello è un paziente che ha quasi terminato la sua terapia,” rispose il dottore distrattamente.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Will, “Vuoi farmi credere che mi hai tirato giù dal letto e siamo venuti qui a quest’ora perché tu avevi scordato gli appunti?”

Hannibal chiuse il quaderno con uno scatto. “Non sono uscito di casa con l’intento di farti credere alcunché. Se ben ricordo sei qui solo perché sei un indiscreto. Il tuo compito era finito molti piani più sotto.”

“Ti piacerebbe,” rispose Will.

“Lo sai…” mormorò Hannibal avvicinandoglisi, “Non è molto saggio irritare qualcuno che pensi abbia nascosto un cadavere da qualche parte.”

“E cosa vorresti fare, uccidermi? Adesso?” chiese Will allargando le braccia, “Prego. Se ce la fai.”

Hannibal sollevò un angolo della bocca. Da così vicino com’era lo guardò tra il divertito e l’interessato. Will fu quasi certo di vedergli brillare gli occhi anche nella semi oscurità. Sì, immaginava che parecchie persone si sarebbero messe in fila per strozzare il portinaio maleducato, Will non aveva dubbi. Hannibal non faceva eccezione.

“Possiamo andare,” dichiarò Hannibal.

“Tutto qui?” ribatté Will.

“Tutto qui,” concluse Hannibal. Infilò il quaderno sotto il braccio. “Dopo di te,” gli fece cenno con un gesto della mano verso la porta.

Will gli diede le spalle e si avviò.

 

 

Il rumore fu assordante. Il cancelletto dell’ascensore quasi scardinato dalla sua guida.

Zeller, quello del quinto piano, pestò i piedi a terra diretto chiaramente verso Will che, come niente fosse successo, riabbassò gli occhi sul giornale, si umettò un dito, voltò la pagina e proseguì a leggere.

“Graham!” sbraitò l’inquilino più rumoroso dello stabile. “Quel moccioso ha di nuovo lasciato porcherie sul nostro pianerottolo!” Alle sue spalle lo raggiunse il compagno, Jimmy, decisamente più pacato e incapace di tenerlo a bada.

“E sarebbe un mio problema in che momento della giornata?” chiese Will senza guardarlo, “Vai a parlare con le madri.”

“È compito tuo accertarti che sia mantenuto l’ordine qui dentro!” esclamò Zeller con impeto.

“Perché tutti sembrano avere un’idea ben precisa di quelli che sarebbero i miei compiti?” chiese Will, “Ci sei tu qui dietro al bancone?”

“Tutti hanno un’idea precisa dei tuoi compiti tranne te!” urlò ancora l’uomo. Jimmy lo prese per un braccio e lo allontanò dal banco.

“Vuoi picchiarmi Brian?” chiese Will.

“Certo che voglio,” sorrise Zeller come se Will gli avesse appena fatto la proposta del secolo, “Ma cerco di tenermelo come regalo di Natale.”

“Non sembrava,” ribatté Will con espressione angelica.

Jimmy spintonò Brian dietro e si avvicinò al bancone, simbolicamente e letteralmente mettendosi in mezzo a loro, “Ascolta Will,” disse amabile e Will sapeva bene che non stava fingendo gentilezza: Jimmy era tanto innamorato del suo compagno quanto suscettibile al fascino di Will. Più volte si era imbambolato ad un semplice sorriso. Will gliene regalò uno dei suoi migliori. “Ecco…” Jimmy iniziò a balbettare, “Po-potresti solo far presente alle Verger che… Abbiamo di nuovo problemi col ragazzino. Solo questo. Se puoi. Se lo facessimo noi capisci che non sarebbe un incontro molto…” si voltò a guardare il compagno, “Diplomatico.”

Zeller sventolò la mano e si allontanò irritato.  

“Spiegami qual è il problema, Jimmy,” disse Will ad alta voce, “Con la gentilezza si ottiene tutto.”

Brian gli mostrò il dito medio.

“Non saprei perché non l’ho colto sul fatto, ma deve aver ricominciato con le fialette puzzolenti sugli zerbini se non peggio,” Price ricordò brevemente una delle tante manie del bambino che aveva avuto ripercussioni su tutti gli inquilini. In quel periodo Will aveva cambiato più zerbini che paia di mutande.

Sbuffò perché un ritorno a quel divertimento, se non peggio a detta di Jimmy, sarebbe stato il caos totale. E non era nelle sue intenzioni permettere caos che avrebbe toccato anche lui stesso. All’epoca l’odore aveva intaccato ogni zona della palazzina.

Già, a proposito…

“Io non sento alcun odore se devo essere sincero,” disse Will.

“Perché credo che stavolta abbia preso ad usare la scala antincendio,” rispose Jimmy, “Da quella parte c’è solo la nostra finestra del salotto. L’odore arriva da lì.”

Will allargò le braccia, “Vedrò cosa posso fare,” non si sbilanciò, non disse che aveva intenzione di tirare il collo al piccolo Morgan.

Jimmy sollevò una mano con l’ennesimo sorriso, “Grazie,” disse, poi raggiunse Zeller che di nuovo sollevò il dito in direzione di Will prima di uscire.

 

 

Aveva dovuto salire la scala antincendio piano per piano fino al quinto, per andare a controllare fuori dalla finestra di Zeller e Price.

Non lo pagavano abbastanza.

E soprattutto non lo pagavano abbastanza per fare accertamenti che avrebbero potuto farsi gli inquilini da soli.

Da portiere lui poteva giusto stare ad attendere che il bambino ne combinasse una e tentare di spaventarlo a morte come già fatto, ma quella era un’impresa difficile visto che il marmocchio aveva accesso alla scala passando comodamente da casa sua.

Certo che le madri lo guardavano poco.

Borbottando ridiscese le scale una alla volta, tanto il cartello TORNO SUBITO appoggiato sul bancone era relativo. Relativo a quando qualcuno l’avrebbe visto.

Si infilò le mani in tasca e tenne gli occhi fissi sulle grate delle scale che ad ogni passo emettevano un rumore metallico e vibravano. Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione, un movimento che colse con la coda dell’occhio, nel momento in cui scese al piano di sotto. Il quarto.

Quella era la finestra del dottor Lecter e c’era troppo scompiglio per essere lo studio di uno psichiatra. Si abbassò a guardare attraverso la fenditura tra le due tende e vide il dottore sdraiato sulla scrivania; il paziente, quello entrato poco tempo prima, era sopra di lui, con le mani strette al suo collo e lo teneva inchiodato senza dargli modo di sottrarsi.

Will reagì d’istinto dando una semplice spallata alla finestra che si spalancò senza sforzo. Scavalcò rapido quando si accorse che Frattaglia l’aveva visto e si era girato con le dita tese verso di lui.

Will non fece neanche in tempo a raggiungerlo che quello cadde disteso faccia a terra. Una macchia rossa si aprì a cerchio attorno alla sua testa. Will capì solo sporgendosi a guardare sopra il corpo inerme: aveva un grosso taglio a lato del collo dal quale stava rapidamente sgorgando sangue.

“Tutto bene, dottore?”chiese Will senza distogliere gli occhi dal sangue.

Hannibal tossicchiò, “Sì, grazie… Grazie per essere entrato.”

Will lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato, “Grazie di che? L’hai accoltellato. Non avevi grosso bisogno di aiuto.”

“Sono stato…” il dottore tossì di nuovo, “Fortunato. Mi sono difeso prima che…”

Will sogghignò, “Difeso eh?” indicò il corpo disteso. “Dobbiamo fermare l’emorragia?”

Hannibal, con le mani in tasca, guardò da sopra inclinando leggermente la testa, “Temo non ci sia più nulla da fare.”

“Già, penso anch’io,” concordò Will, “Ti sei difeso con un coltello da cucina?”

“Come?”

Will indicò sulla scrivania il grosso arnese sporco di sangue.

Hannibal annuì, “Già.”

“Usi portarti i coltelli da cucina in studio? Come arma da difesa contro gli squilibrati? Non è più comoda una pistola?” lo canzonò Will.

“Il fatto che ci sia qui un cadavere non ti spinge a tralasciare le domande per problemi più urgenti?”

Will si mise una mano sul petto, “Problemi di chi, scusa?”

“Oh giusto, non è il tuo lavoro,” ribatté Hannibal.

“E fai anche il sarcastico?” Will fece un ampio gesto con la mano sopra il povero Frattaglia, “Questo non rientra assolutamente nel mio lavoro.”

“Concordo,” annuì Hannibal, “Ma ti sei precipitato qui a salvarmi quindi potresti considerarlo un altro favore nei miei confronti,” l’uomo gli sorrise.

Will diede un’occhiata a tutto lo studio e poi tornò a guardare Hannibal, “Ti aiuto ad una sola condizione.”

“Sentiamo,” disse Hannibal.

“Taglia con le stronzate e ammetti che Frattaglia era già segnato dal giorno in cui è diventato un tuo paziente,” Will picchiettò col piede sul fianco del cadavere.

Hannibal assottigliò le palpebre in uno sguardo indagatore più che minaccioso, ma poteva rientrare in entrambe le categorie. Will optò che fosse più un tentativo di studiare la situazione per qualche secondo.

Il dottore si leccò le labbra e poi le fece sparire brevemente.

“Hai risposto senza rispondere, bravo,” commentò Will.

“Perché ti preme tanto catalogarmi come killer?” domandò Hannibal.

“Perché lo sei?” Will si strinse nelle spalle.

“E ne sei tanto certo fin dall’inizio, come mai?” domandò Hannibal.

Will sorrise.

“Faccio questo lavoro di merda perché l’unica altra cosa che so fare è infilarmi nella testa di gente come te e comprendere perché fa certe cose e come,” rispose Will. “Mi ero stufato di essere usato dall’FBI come cane per stanare serial killer.”

Hannibal deglutì a vuoto. Will vide la sua gola tendersi e poi rilassarsi. Riconobbe tutti i segni di colpevolezza, se ci fosse stato bisogno di averne altri.

“Eri stufo perché ti pagavano troppo poco? O perché non eri ringraziato a sufficienza per il lavoro svolto?” chiese Hannibal probabilmente basandosi su quanto appreso del suo modo di lavorare come portiere.

Will rise con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, “Ero stufo di tutto quello che gli altri facevano ed io potevo solo rivivere attraverso di loro.”

Seppe di averlo lasciato a bocca aperta senza bisogno di continuare a guardarlo. Scavalcò Frattaglia e si posizionò dall’altra parte del tappeto sul quale era sdraiato.

“Lo arrotoliamo dentro?” domandò a Hannibal.

Il dottore ci mise un attimo a riscuotersi. Quando si mosse, prima si schiarì la voce e poi rispose un “D’accordo,” piuttosto confuso.

“Avrai pensato a dove metterlo dopo no?” domandò Will.

“Nell’appartamento vuoto qui accanto,” rispose Hannibal ora più sicuro di sé. Si abbassò verso il tappeto.

“Nel…?” Will realizzò all’improvviso, “Hai messo altri cadaveri lì dentro?” chiese seccato appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

“Se pensi sia una buona idea puoi prendere un megafono e farti sentire anche al piano inferiore,” lo riprese Hannibal mentre arrotolava un lato del tappeto su Frattaglia.

“Non so quanto possano intuire quelli del piano inferiore ma di sicuro i due tizi di quello superiore hanno sentito la puzza del morto,” spiegò Will. “Lo hai mollato in mezzo alla stanza e te ne sei andato?” si prese la fronte tra le dita e capì tutto subito, “Lo sai che c’è un problema all’impianto di aerazione che collega il piano di sopra con quello di sotto, genio? Ecco da dove veniva l’odore…”

Hannibal lo osservò senza comprendere appieno e Will liquidò il discorso con un gesto della mano. Poi raddrizzò la schiena. “E come hai avuto la chiave dell’appartamento?” domandò in tono stridulo.

“Non l’ho lasciato nell’appartamento,” si difese Hannibal, “Ho solo usato il posto…per farlo a pezzi.”

“E poi? Te lo sei mangiato?”

Hannibal lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio.

Fu il turno di Will di rimanere basito.

“Dottore tu sei pieno di sorprese,” commentò Will, alla fine prendendo un lembo del tappeto e buttandolo su Frattaglia, “Beh, più o meno. Qualcosa l’avevo indovinato, qualcos’altro decisamente no.”

Sollevarono il corpo in due e risultò leggero, nonostante Frattaglia non fosse proprio un peso piuma. Hannibal doveva fare questo esercizio da svariati anni considerando quanto poco sembrava sforzarsi e il fatto che non era previsto l’aiuto di Will.

“Controllo che non ci sia in giro nessuno,” disse Will, “Il quinto piano al momento è vuoto, ma al terzo ci sono ancora Jack e quella stronza della Lounds.”

Aprì la porta e si affacciò per la tromba delle scale. A meno che qualcuno non avesse sentito rumori non c’era motivo di salire lì da loro. Per sicurezza Will chiamò anche l’ascensore.

“Dai forza!” incitò Hannibal rientrando nello studio. “Facciamo in fretta.”

Passarono con Frattaglia dalla porta dello studio a quella dell’appartamento vuoto di fronte e lì si bloccarono.

“E adesso?” chiese Will.

“È già aperto, abbassa la maniglia,” rispose Hannibal.

Will lo fece col gomito e la porta si aprì rivelando l’appartamento nelle identiche condizioni in cui Will l’aveva visto l’ultima volta.”

Posarono il cadavere al centro di quello che poteva diventare un futuro salotto e Hannibal chiuse la porta a chiave.

“Quella me l’hai fregata sotto al naso,” commentò Will, le braccia incrociate al petto, “La sera in cui ti sei fatto aprire con quella scusa idiota che ti serviva entrare nel tuo studio.”

“Evidentemente la scusa non era poi così idiota.”

“Te la sei studiata bene,” Will fece una smorfia compiaciuta, “Sapevi che l’appartamento davanti era vuoto?”

“Certo,” rispose Hannibal, “Ma non contavo di rimanere in questo studio a lungo.”

“Certo, non si sputa dove si mangia,” concluse Will.

“Sai, non sono solito discutere di questo con… Estranei,” disse Hannibal con espressione dubbiosa.

“Eh, oramai cosa vuoi fare?” Will allargò le braccia, “Se mi uccidessi ti risulterebbe difficile dare una spiegazione alla mia scomparsa.”

“Difficile?” chiese Hannibal, “Sei una delle persone con più nemici e possibilità di essere strozzato che io abbia mai conosciuto.”

Will abbozzò un gesto accondiscendente, “Ok, beh… Sono curioso e ansioso di conoscere il tuo… Disegno. Dammi questa possibilità.”

Hannibal si leccò le labbra di nuovo. Era un gesto che faceva spesso. Will si chiese se fosse l’eccitazione del momento, il fatto di condividere il momento, o la persona con cui stava condividendo il momento. Ci pensò su solo un attimo, giusto un attimo in cui decise che l’idea di scombussolare quest’uomo, non solo nei suoi piani, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta poi tanto.

Per concludere il pensiero gli diede una lunga occhiata dalla testa ai piedi.

No, nessun dispiacere, anzi… Poteva essere un’aggiunta divertente alla già spassosa piega che avevano preso gli eventi.

“Fino a che punto vuoi… Conoscere il disegno?” si informò Hannibal.

“Devi farlo a pezzi? Facciamolo a pezzi,” rispose Will.

Hannibal lo fissò per secondi interminabili. Poi prese respiro. “Tu sei un ragazzo… Singolare.”

“Grazie,” sorrise divertito Will, “Più per il ragazzo che per il singolare.”

Poco tempo dopo la stanza era stata allestita a sala operatoria improvvisata allo scopo di sporcare il meno possibile.

“Lo vedi il problema?” Will indicò la grata sul soffitto. “Quei due scemi di sopra avranno sentito l’odore delle porcate che facevi qui sotto.”

“Non è normale che comunichi l’impianto di aerazione,” disse Hannibal cominciando a svestire Frattaglia. “Sarà una delle tante cose che non fanno parte del tuo lavoro, accertarti che…”

“Accertarmi di cosa?” domandò Will piegandosi a levare i pantaloni al cadavere, “Se qui non ci vive nessuno come diavolo faccio a sapere se ci sono problemi?”

“Perché, avrebbe fatto differenza?” Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio guardandolo. Si bloccò dopo aver rimosso tutti i vestiti di sopra. Appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia.

“Ti prego non levargli le mutande, lascialo coperto,” supplicò Will.

“È quella che dobbiamo coprire,” il dottore indicò il soffitto. “Prendi questa,” passò a Will della plastica trasparente, la stessa usata per coprire il pavimento.

“Mi dai ordini adesso?” Will prese la plastica e si alzò.

“Chissà perché mi sembri più propenso a svolgere questo compito che tutti quelli che comporta il tuo lavoro,” commentò Hannibal.

“Credevo che fosse mio compito anche aiutare gli inquilini a liberarsi delle prove di un delitto,” Will si arrampicò su uno dei vecchi tavoli ancora avvolto dalla plastica e cercò di coprire il buco alla buona. “Ad ogni modo la colpa della puzza è già ricaduta sul malefico marmocchio del primo piano, perciò non devo far altro che alimentare quella convinzione.”

Hannibal annuì.

Era così sicuro di sé. Non temeva nessuna ripercussione per ciò che stava facendo e che probabilmente aveva fatto decine di altre volte. Aveva il viso soddisfatto di chi stava portando a compimento un complicato progetto e si ritagliava tutto il tempo necessario.

“Dopo te lo porterai tutto a casa?” domandò Will assistendo ai primi tagli su braccia e testa. Il sangue già raccolto a parte con un meticoloso lavoro di trasfusione.

“Un po’per volta,” spiegò il dottore.

“Non sei preoccupato del fatto che questo è l’ultimo posto in cui l’hanno visto?” chiese Will.

“Nessuno l’ha visto,” disse Hannibal. Finì di staccare l’articolazione della spalla e poi lo guardò, “Ma di sicuro è utile che tu possa giurare di averlo visto uscire.”

“E se io non fossi qui ad aiutarti che faresti?” chiese ancora Will in tono drammatico.

“Non sei mai stato qui ad aiutarmi, mi sembra,” rispose Hannibal, “Sai, il portinaio di questo palazzo non è molto ligio al suo dovere. Basta attendere a sufficienza e prima o poi lascerà la sua postazione per farsi gli affari suoi fuori, o qui attorno. Spesso sta via per ore. E lascia dietro di sé solo il cartello _torno subito_.”

Will sghignazzò annuendo. “Tu lo sapevi, per questo hai scelto di avere qui il tuo studio.”

“Conosco la padrona,” rispose Hannibal, “La signora Prurnell. Mi ha raccontato che preferisce avere a che fare con te qui, piuttosto che con te all’FBI.”

Will si mostrò stupito, “Ecco che i conti tornano. Un bel coraggio però a sfidare la sorte in un palazzo che ha come portiere un ex profiler.”

“Preferisco nascondermi in piena vista,” mormorò Hannibal, “Di solito funziona a meraviglia.”

Will mise un paio di guanti, gli si avvicinò e si accosciò accanto a lui. Gli prese il coltello dalle mani. “Qui taglio io,” disse sistemando il braccio di Frattaglia. “Prima il coltello poi la sega, giusto?”

Si sentì gli occhi del dottore puntati addosso per tutto il tempo in cui la lama tra le sue mani fu immersa nella carne. Lo sguardo dell’uomo si fece più intenso alla successiva richiesta di Will di poter estrarre gli organi.

“Che sapore ha?” gli chiese Will col cuore di Frattaglia in mano.

Si voltò e il dottore aveva la bocca semiaperta come in cerca di una risposta.

La trovò qualche secondo dopo.

“Impossibile da descrivere a parole,” rispose con un sorriso malizioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego il Maltese lo accolse saltellando sulle quattro zampe con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui spesso gli portava la pallina rossa.

Will gli riempì la ciotola, gli diede un buffetto sulla testa e lo lasciò mangiare mentre lui ne approfittò per gironzolare per l’appartamento. Non sentiva nessuno strano odore nel 5A; Chilton non sarebbe stato un problema.

Con Diego ai piedi si avventurò per ogni stanza, giocò a tirargli la pallina e a fare tira e molla con l’osso di gomma.

Quando lasciò il cagnolino addormentato nella cuccia era tarda sera. Gli inquilini che dovevano rientrare l’avevano già fatto da un pezzo. Nel palazzo mancavano solo Chilton e il dottor Lecter, quella sera.

Avrebbe chiuso prima allora.

Scese con l’ascensore fino alla hall, in portineria svolse le solite operazioni di chiusura e come ultima cosa accese l’interfono.

Poi riprese l’ascensore e scese nel seminterrato.

Le porte si aprirono, rivelando il dottor Lecter in piedi di fronte alla porta del suo appartamento sotterraneo.

Vestito più sportivo di come di solito si presentava in ufficio, e più sportivo perfino di quando aveva dovuto smembrare un cadavere, l’uomo, mani in tasca e largo sorriso, lo attendeva proprio al centro del corridoio.

A terra, a ridosso del muro, una sacca nera coi manici.

“Tu sgattaioli qui sotto con troppa facilità,” commentò Will uscendo dall’ascensore.

Si incurvò un angolo della bocca dell’uomo, in risposta, “A mia discolpa posso dire che il luogo è davvero poco sorvegliato.”

Will strinse le labbra, “Fino ad oggi non c’era mai stato bisogno di guardarci le spalle da pericolosi serial killer,” bisbigliò raggiungendolo.

Hannibal si appoggiò con una spalla alla porta del suo appartamento, “Fino ad oggi,” ripeté.

“Ci sono altri pezzi di cadavere lì dentro?” Will indicò la borsa nera con la punta della sua chiave.

“Non esattamente,” rispose Hannibal.

Will lo guardò incuriosito.

Il dottore stava flirtando?

“Scommetto che vuoi entrare in casa,” disse Will infilando la chiave nella toppa.

“Il tuo spirito d’osservazione continua a stupirmi, Will.”

Dio, sì, stava flirtando con lui! L’elegante psicopatico dottore tutto impettito ed impomatato, ricco e snob, stava flirtando con il maleducato portiere dello stabile.

Will finse di considerare le sue numerose opzioni. Diede una prima mandata alla serratura.

“Lo sai che sarà una seccatura doverti aprire il portone un’altra volta quando te ne andrai?” chiese Will interessato a quale sarebbe stata la reazione dell’uomo a quella neanche troppo velata allusione.

“Lo immagino,” ribatté il dottore, “Ma sono certo che se me ne darai modo saprò ripagarti dell’immane disturbo.”

Will aprì la porta.

Niente battute sul fermarsi per la notte.

Il dottore era un gentiluomo.

Forse a Will dispiaceva anche un po’.

Una volta in casa Will si trovò di fronte una persona con una capacità di adattamento davvero notevole.

In pochi minuti si impossessò di cucina e utensili come fosse stato chiamato a cucinare per una festa.

E Will non aveva nemmeno questo grande assortimento a disposizione; il piccolo angolo cottura veniva solitamente usato per appoggiare scatole di cibo già pronto da scaldare al microonde.

Eppure Hannibal se la stava cavando con quello che offriva la casa.

Will prese i due bicchieri infilandoci le dita dentro e li posizionò sul bancone accanto a dove lavorava il dottore. Ci versò dentro il vino rosso e poi spinse uno dei due in direzione dell’uomo.

Hannibal sorseggiò la bevanda come fosse stata appena selezionata dalla cantina di un famoso ristorante italiano e poi riappoggiò il bicchiere.

Will soffocò una risata. “Sei un curioso personaggio,” gli disse.

Hannibal spolverò gli involtini di carne con un giro di pepe e poi lo guardò. “Devo interpretarlo come un complimento?”

“Questo non lo so,” proseguì Will, schiena contro il banco e viso rivolto all’uomo, “Ma ti sei presentato a casa mia per cucinarmi il tuo paziente, che abbiamo smembrato insieme… Curioso personaggio è il minimo con cui posso definirti.”

“Mi hai detto che non avevi mai assaggiato carne umana,” Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle.

“Lo dici come fosse qualcosa di incredibile,” ribatté Will, “E sai cosa mi stupisce? Che non stai scherzando, tu credi davvero che sia assurdo che io non mi sia mai cibato di carne umana.”

“Credo tu sia un uomo con del potenziale nascosto,” Hannibal mise la pentola sul fuoco, aggiustò la fiamma, “Dalla grande intelligenza e dalle interessanti inclinazioni,” si asciugò le mani sullo straccio fissando Will negli occhi, “Hai diritto ad ampliare e raffinare il tuo palato.”

Will sollevò le sopracciglia compiaciuto, “Bene, mi hai incuriosito.”

 

Poco più tardi, a tavola, Hannibal servì il piatto di carne in un succulento sughetto e delle verdure come contorno.

Non appena Will assaggiò il primo boccone si ritrovò un’esplosione di sapori in bocca. Reagì con un suono deliziato che non sfuggì al dottore.

“Sono lieto sia di tuo gradimento,” disse l’uomo tagliandone una fettina a sua volta.

“Potrei essere accecato dal semplice fatto che sia cibo cucinato e non precotto,” Will corresse il tiro sorridendo e continuando a mangiare.

“Vorrà dire che nelle prossime occasioni cercherò di attenermi alla cottura più semplice, in modo da non alterare troppo il sapore della carne,” disse il dottore.

“Nelle prossime occasioni,” ripeté Will. Deglutì il boccone. “Quanti piatti puoi cucinare con un singolo corpo?”

“Oh no,” lo corresse Hannibal, “Quello che serviva di…”

“Frattaglia,” lo aiutò Will.

Hannibal annuì, “Quello che c’era da utilizzare è stato utilizzato.”

“Quindi una vittima per ogni cena?” Will sollevò il bicchiere e sorseggiò del vino in attesa della risposta.

Hannibal distese la bocca in un sorriso mentre puliva il coltello sulla forchetta.

Will non necessitava di sentire la risposta, gli era già chiara solo guardandolo.

“Quello che fai ti piace un sacco,” Will appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo per avvicinarsi di più all’uomo.

“Ho avuto la vaga impressione che piacesse anche a te,” ribatté Hannibal con la stessa, soddisfatta, espressione.

“Come li scegli?” chiese Will guardandolo serio, “Il primo che capita sotto tiro? Chiunque sia sfortunato abbastanza da averti di fronte?”

Hannibal ricambiò l’intenso sguardo per qualche secondo, forse al solo scopo di leggere negli occhi di Will la vera motivazione dietro a quella domanda. Dovette leggerci pura, autentica, curiosità perché rispose con estrema attenzione.

“C’è una discreta dose di scortesia a questo mondo,” spiegò il dottore, “Che non intendo tollerare.”

“Uccidi i maleducati?”

“Se qualcuno lo è in modo particolare, è più probabile che sia aggiunto alla lista,” chiarì l’uomo.

“Hai una lista? Li scrivi in ordine alfabetico su un notes?” Will ridacchiò.

“No,” Hannibal lo guardò divertito, “Ho una vasta collezione di biglietti da visita.”

Will si mostrò compiaciuto. Poi divenne serio all’improvviso.

“Ehi!” gli puntò un dito contro, “Mi hai chiesto almeno venti volte un biglietto da visita!”

“Sei stato almeno venti volte molto scortese,” si giustificò Hannibal stringendo le labbra. “E a dire il vero venti volte non è una cifra neanche prossima alla realtà.”

“Avevo ragione, mi volevi ammazzare,” considerò Will.

“Parli al passato,” Hannibal sorrise.

“Sì, credo di essere appena uscito dalla lista,” Will fece una smorfia, “E non solo perché non ti riesce di ottenere il mio biglietto da visita.”

“Per quale altro motivo dunque?” domandò Hannibal in modo innocente, “Visto che sei la persona più scortese che io abbia mai incontrato?”

“Se mi mangi ritorni ad essere completamente solo,” ribatté Will con un’alzata di spalle, “Quello non piace a nessuno, nemmeno a te.”

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo Will colse al volo l’opportunità di parlare con quella delle due madri che era meno stronza. Anche se la lotta al primato era ben contesa.

“Alana,” la chiamò Will prima che la donna raggiungesse il portone. Lei si fermò e si girò con un’espressione interrogativa sul volto. E l’aria di chi temeva di dover iniziare una discussione.

“Non ci vorrà molto,” continuò Will. Tenne la scopa con entrambe le mani per farle notare che aveva da fare e non intendeva farla lunga. “Il bambino ha ricominciato con le fialette puzzolenti, si sono lamentati al quinto piano, sai già chi. Per ora ho risolto eliminando l’odore, ma non sarebbe male se ve la vedeste tra di voi, magari un paio di scuse, un regalo e amici come prima.”

Alana distolse lo sguardo, sospirò. Si vedeva che era mezza decisa a ribattere e difendere l’onore del mostriciattolo, ma mano a mano Will la vide perdere l’entusiasmo, probabilmente al ricordo di tutti i guai combinati dal suo marmocchio.

Facile come bere un bicchiere d’acqua.

“D’accordo, Will,” acconsentì la donna. “Ci penserò io. Grazie per l’informazione.”

Will rimase appoggiato al bastone della scopa come l’avesse piantato sulla cima di una montagna appena scalata.

Almeno Zeller e Price non avrebbero avuto più dubbi sull’origine dell’odore. E lui si era già occupato di riparare il danno che aveva permesso a quei due di sentire l’odore proveniente dall’appartamento di sotto.

Will non aveva mai lavorato così di buona lena e senza che nessuno lo costringesse a farlo in tutta la sua vita.

 

 

Si soleva dire che l’assassino tornava sempre sul luogo del delitto.

Beh, in un paio di occasioni era successo anche a Will di salire al quarto piano, nel corso della notte, e sedersi al centro della stanza vuota a rivivere il momento in cui aveva aiutato Hannibal a suddividere in piccole parti il corpo di Frattaglia.

Era come in meditazione, a gambe incrociate e occhi chiusi, tra le dita il ricordo della vischiosità del sangue e nella bocca il sapore della carne cucinata da Hannibal. Un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul volto gli suggeriva che al pari del dottore aveva anche lui amato quanto fatto e che, possibilmente, sarebbe stato felice di ripeterlo.

La sua rivisitazione della scena del crimine fu interrotta da un rumore di sottofondo piuttosto persistente. Una musichetta che non aveva ragione di esistere, a quell’ora, e soprattutto su quel particolare piano deserto della palazzina.

Si alzò, mise la testa fuori dalla porta.

Come aveva sospettato il rumore veniva da fuori. Precisamente dallo studio del dottore.

Ci volle qualche secondo per recuperare la chiave che aveva già con sé e aprire la porta.

Non dovette nemmeno seguire la musica, che si rivelò essere _Beat It_ di Michael Jackson, perché bastò la luce intermittente che proveniva da sotto il mobiletto degli alcolici. Là dove con tutta probabilità il cellulare di Frattaglia era scivolato durante la colluttazione.  

 

Quando parcheggiò l’auto di fronte alla gigantesca villa di Hannibal, Will si rese conto che era la prima volta in anni che lasciava la sua postazione in portineria di notte.

Non che ci fosse mai stato veramente, di notte, in portineria, ma questa era la prima volta in cui se qualcuno avesse urlato che c’era una fuga di gas non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ombra del portiere a far finta di risolvere la situazione.

Scese dall’auto e per qualche secondo gioì del fatto che avrebbe tirato giù dal letto il dottore, così come l’uomo aveva fatto con lui tempo prima.

Attaccò il dito al campanello quasi incastrandolo dentro. Non era il _Dlin-Dlon_ cortese delle case aristocratiche, come quella del dottore appariva, era l’orrendo _Bzzzz_ dei nuovi edifici che ti trapanava le orecchie.

Non esitò a tenere premuto finché una serie di passi concitati non arrivò fino alla porta e un arruffato dottore non aprì di scatto.

Già sapendo chi aveva di fronte.

“Will…” ringhiò e borbottò insieme.

“Carino il maglioncino rosso,” lo prese in giro Will spostandolo per entrare in casa.

Hannibal gli sbuffò alle spalle come un toro in carica e Will non perse tempo. “Ho trovato il cellulare di Frattaglia nel tuo ufficio,” rivelò, “Squillava.”

Hannibal fu quasi tenero quando spalancò gli occhi, qualche attimo dopo, finalmente afferrando l’importanza del momento.

“E l’hai portato qui con te?” chiese preoccupato.

“Ma sei scemo, per chi mi hai preso?” disse Will, “È già grave abbastanza che possano collegarlo alla palazzina. Fai davvero schifo come serial killer. Comunque ho già risolto i tuoi casini e sono qui solo per completare il mio geniale piano risolutivo.”

Hannibal doveva essere rimasto al _Ma sei scemo?_ perché ancora lo guardava male. Aggrottò le sopracciglia scosse la testa e si strofinò gli occhi. “Completare?” chiese.

“Poverino, sei ancora addormentato?” chiese Will sorridendogli, “Ho bisogno di qualche pezzo di Frattaglia, se ne hai ancora.”

 

 

Il dottore varcò la soglia della palazzina il mattino dopo con gli occhi rossi e lo sguardo interrogativo rivolto a Will, che stava diligentemente lavando l’ingresso.

Will si strinse nelle spalle come a chiedergli che avesse da guardare tanto e l’uomo assottigliò gli occhi minaccioso.

L’urlo da volatile del moccioso delle Verger interruppe il gioco silenzioso tra loro squarciando l’atmosfera.

Il bambino fece di corsa la prima rampa di scale e saltò la seconda a piedi uniti aggrappandosi alla ringhiera. All’ultimo scalino il piedino inciampò sul bordo scivolò e l’intero mostriciattolo finì pancia a terra, gambe e braccia ad X e con tutta probabilità naso appiattito contro il pavimento, ma Will non poté dirlo con certezza.

Ebbe un solo scoppio di risa, che Hannibal accolse con una faccia sbalordita, poi Morgan esplose in un ululato perforante e prolungato e fu il caos.

Prima che i tacchi delle due donne cominciassero la loro galoppata giù dalle scale, Will e Hannibal si avvicinarono al marmocchio come segno di buona volontà. Non dovettero nemmeno rimetterlo in piedi, però, perché sia Alana che Margot arrivarono a toglierli dall’incombenza.

Le donne raccolsero da terra il fardello e tra baci rassicuranti e bonari rimproveri cercarono di quietare le urla riecheggianti.

Will passò lo straccio dove la virtuale sagoma del bambino era ancora fresca e poi guardò Hannibal sfoderando un sorriso. “Una giornata migliore di quanto potessi immaginare,” commentò.

“Tu non saresti un buon padre, Will.”

“Perché stai cercando qualcuno per mettere su famiglia?” chiese Will.

Hannibal scosse la testa e prese la via delle scale. “Dobbiamo parlare,” gli disse mentre saliva.

“Sì papà,” gli fece eco Will, “Va bene stasera?”

 

 

Visto il tenore delle questioni da discutere, a Will sembrò più che logico l’invito a cena del dottore quella stessa sera prima di lasciare l’edificio.

Will organizzò la solita serie di avvisi pressoché inutili a beneficio degli inquilini e raggiunse casa dell’uomo un paio d’ore dopo.

“Pesce per cena?” si stupì Will a tavola, “Devo preoccuparmi?”

Hannibal si sedette accanto a lui, a capotavola, e slacciò il bottone dell’elegante, immancabile, giacca. “In attesa del prossimo approvvigionamento, perché non farti assaggiare qualcos’altro? Non so cucinare solo carne.”

“Oh, quindi è uno sfoggio delle tue doti,” disse Will, “Devo darti un voto dopo?”

Hannibal proseguì nel servire una porzione ciascuno come se non lo stesse ascoltando. Versò del vino e augurò _Buon Appetito_.

Will assaggiò un solo boccone e fu sufficiente per decretare il massimo dei voti, nella sua mente.

“Allora, devo fidarmi ciecamente o vuoi mettermi al corrente di quel tuo… piano risolutivo?” domandò Hannibal.

“Se ti chiedessi di fidarti ciecamente?” ribatté Will guardando la forchetta come fosse la cosa più interessante nella stanza. Guardare Hannibal sarebbe stato superfluo, sapeva già di avere i suoi occhi addosso.

“Forse lo sto già facendo,” disse l’uomo facendo seguire alle sue parole un lungo sospiro.

“Ho notato,” gli accordò Will, tornò a guardarlo appoggiando un gomito al tavolo, “Sai perché?”

“Dimmelo tu.”

“Credo che tu sia alla ricerca di un compagno di caccia,” rivelò Will. Portò la forchetta alla bocca e ne pulì delicatamente i rebbi dalla polpa bianca dell’orata.

Gli occhi di Hannibal si alternarono tra il suo viso e le sue labbra più volte, prima di deglutire e rispondere, “Non ero alla ricerca,” corresse la frase di Will, “Devo essere stato semplicemente fortunato.”

Will gli sorrise. “Già… Pensa che sfortuna se ti avessi dato il mio biglietto da visita,” ricordò. Abbassò la voce sempre fissandolo, “Come l’avresti fatto? Come mi avresti ucciso?” chiese al dottore.

“Probabilmente ti avrei dato un falso senso di sicurezza nel gravitarmi intorno e poi ti avrei colpito quando meno te lo saresti aspettato,” Hannibal alzò una spalla, “Magari una sera a cena,” puntò gli occhi sul boccone che Will stava per mettere in bocca.

Will si affrettò a farlo e poi masticò lento, come sfidando quanto appena sottinteso dall’uomo.

“Tu che avveleni il cibo?” disse Will, “Per favore… E poi perché farti scappare l’occasione di mettermi le mani addosso, fosse anche solo per ammazzarmi?”

Hannibal lo accarezzò con lo sguardo dal viso alle mani, “Sembri essere molto sicuro di quale sia la natura del mio interesse nei tuoi confronti.”

“Sono già abbastanza soddisfatto che tu abbia ammesso che l’interesse c’è,” Will posò forchetta e coltello e prese il calice di vino. “Allora? Quando si apre la caccia?”

 

 

“Will!” l’urlo arrivò dalle scale e gli sembrò assurdo. Jack non prendeva mai le scale; con quel sedere pesante l’ascensore sarebbe stato d’obbligo anche per scendere di un solo piano.

“Se è me che cerchi sono qui, Jack,” rispose Will da dietro al bancone. Quando l’uomo comparve sull’ultima rampa di scale aggiunse, “Come sempre,” con un amabile sorriso.

“Sempre un cavolo!” sbraitò Jack, “Ieri sera non c’eri, la lampadina del mio pianerottolo si è fulminata e solo tu sai dove tieni quelle di scorta!”

“Buongiorno anche a te Jack, è sempre un piacere vederti,” rispose Will calmo.

“Smettila con le stronzate,” l’uomo picchiò un palmo sul bancone, precisamente sul quotidiano che Will stava leggendo. “Neanche le lampadine sai cambiare? E perché l’ascensore non funziona?” Jack indicò alla sua sinistra. In effetti il cancello era aperto e la porta incastrata.

“Ops,” fu il commento di Will che guardava in quella direzione per la prima volta quella mattina. “Poco male, non è ancora sceso nessuno.”

“Sono sceso io,” ringhiò Jack.

“Appunto,” annuì Will, “Ti fa bene muoverti e sei l’amministratore, dai il buon esempio.”

“Ma quale buon esempio?” stavano per uscirgli gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Will lo trovò affascinante nella sua perenne rabbia. Nonostante si trovasse di fronte il più calmo degli indolenti lui riusciva comunque a dare in escandescenza.

“Il buon esempio di non disturbare il portiere per delle stronzate,” ribatté Will. Strappò il giornale da sotto la mano dell’uomo e ne stirò le pieghe sulla prima pagina.

“Ti faccio buttare fuori da qui, Will,” minacciò Jack col dito, “Te lo giuro che il sistema lo trovo.”

Con passo pesante si diresse all’ascensore e lo rimise in funzione.

“Le lampadine di scorta sono lì dentro se ti servono,” disse Will indicando col mento l’armadietto alle sue spalle.

L’uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo e salì sull’ascensore.

“Te le avrei prese io!” finì di urlare Will, “Evidentemente non ti servono poi così tanto!” ma l’ascensore era già salito.

A fine siparietto fu il turno di Hannibal di comparire dal nulla. Stava per cominciare la sua giornata di sedute ed era appena entrato nell’androne. Si avvicinò al bancone. “Buongiorno Will,” mormorò, “Volevo proporti un giro in auto stasera, se sei di buon umore.”

“Non lo ero affatto, ma lo sono adesso,” rispose Will senza nemmeno pensarci su. Guardò Hannibal salire le scale in un misto tra ansia, eccitazione e divertimento.

 

 

Erano appostati con l’auto di Hannibal nei pressi di un lussuoso complesso residenziale. Will aveva già chiesto un paio di volte cosa fossero venuti a fare, ma Hannibal si era limitato a dire di attendere e di avere pazienza.

“Quando mi hai chiesto un appuntamento credevo sarebbe stato più movimentato,” commentò Will mezzo sdraiato sul sedile del passeggero.

Hannibal lo guardò dall’alto sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Interpreta la frase come ti pare,” lo invitò Will, “Sempre meglio che stare qui seduti a fare niente,” aggiunse con malizia.

Hannibal tornò con gli occhi fissi sul parabrezza, sulle case in fondo al viale. “Sei impaziente ed impulsivo,” dichiarò, “Pessima combinazione.”

“Pessima combinazione per cosa?” ridacchiò Will seguendo ancora la sua allusione di poco prima. Si sollevò a guardare nella stessa direzione di Hannibal.

“Per la caccia,” Hannibal si fece serio adocchiando la persona che stava uscendo da una delle villette.

Accompagnato da una bella donna che si reggeva al suo braccio, elegante e sorridente, l’amato Jack stava percorrendo il vialetto di fronte alla porta per raggiungere l’auto parcheggiata accanto al marciapiede.

Will spalancò la bocca e tornò a nascondersi dietro al cruscotto. “Sei impazzito?” disse rivolto al dottore, “Vuoi fare fuori Jack?”

“Non lo trovi estremamente scortese?” domandò l’uomo.

Will fece una smorfia piuttosto convinta, “Ma ciò non toglie che non possiamo rischiare di attirare l’attenzione sulla palazzina.”

“Qualcosa mi dice che il tuo piano risolutivo si prenderà cura anche di questo, eventualmente,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Eventualmente,” ripeté Will tirandosi su a sedere e mettendosi alla sua altezza, “Ci sbatteranno tutti e due in galera.”

Hannibal lo guardò, “Non scelgo a caso, non è o questo o un altro, non funziona così,” disse serio, “È lui. E se vuoi farlo con me devi dirmelo adesso.”

Will nemmeno provò a negare il brivido di piacere che quello sguardo risoluto gli provocò lungo tutto il corpo. Almeno non con se stesso.

Guardò fuori Jack che faceva salire la donna sull’auto, guardò Hannibal e ammiccò, “Con lui non ti serve il biglietto da visita?”

Il dottore gli mise il rettangolino sotto al naso.

“Ma porca puttana pure i biglietti da visita si è fatto fare?” disse Will prendendo tra le dita il pezzo di cartoncino, “Jack Crawford amministratore immobiliare… Ma è una professione?”

Hannibal rise accendendo l’auto.

A fari spenti, lento, si accodò all’auto di Jack seguendola come un’ombra per tutta la notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo segnalare la mia fissazione coi Maltesi e i Barboncini quando si tratta di cani associati ai serial killer - per maggiori informazioni venite su twitter @EataliFannibal - e l'assoluta tranquillità con cui Will e Hannibal cucinano e mangiano in questo capitolo.  
> Insomma, ognuno fa la spesa dove vuole. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora diciamo che così si chiude anche questa storia.   
> In realtà non è detto, come sempre c’è la possibilità che queste due versioni di Will e Hannibal abbiano altro da dire.  
> Io ci spero. <3  
> Grazie a tutti per commenti, kudos o per aver semplicemente seguito la storia.  
> E grazie ancora Aryn per aver affidato questa idea a me.

Non fu l’unico appostamento quello.

Will ebbe modo di apprezzare la meticolosità di Hannibal nei giorni seguenti. L’uomo aveva una pazienza che a lui mancava completamente.

Lo invitò ogni singola volta in cui decise di seguire Jack nei suoi spostamenti e mano a mano divenne sempre più specifico con Will nella descrizione delle azioni da compiere prima, durante e dopo.

“Mi stai addestrando,” disse una sera Will.

“Ti sto rendendo partecipe.”

Nel frattempo la vita nella palazzina trascorreva come al solito.

“Will, buongiorno,” lo salutò Chilton uscendo dall’ascensore. Sembrava trafelato, come se si fosse vestito di fretta e senza neanche finire. “Devo correre per un… Impegno inaspettato. Posso contare su di te per Diego?”

“Come sempre,” rispose Will. “Problemi?” si informò come non avrebbe fatto per nessun altro inquilino.

“Spero di no,” rispose Chilton, “Ho semplicemente avvertito la polizia qualche giorno fa di un cellulare che ho trovato nella mia auto. E adesso mi chiamano per un colloquio. Strano, no?”

Will fece spallucce, “Certe volte fanno passare la voglia di essere onesti, vero?”

Chilton fece una smorfia di sentita partecipazione e riprese la via del portone annodandosi la cravatta.

Will si rallegrò del fatto che l’uomo fosse così onesto. Così come si era rallegrato del fatto che dimenticava sempre il finestrino della sua auto un po’ aperto, abbastanza da farci scivolare dentro un cellulare.

La prima parte delle indagini della polizia consisteva nel chiedere a Chilton che diavolo ci facesse il telefono dello scomparso Frattaglia dentro la sua macchina. E per la seconda parte delle indagini, possibilmente una perquisizione a casa sua… A quello ci avrebbe pensato il buon cucciolo Diego.

Will guardò l’ora. Avrebbe aspettato ancora un po’ prima di dare da mangiare al cane.

Aprì lo sportelletto girò attorno al bancone. Per la prima volta con un discreto buon umore si mise di buona lena per smistare la posta.

Passi nell’atrio. Riconobbe subito l’elegante camminata del dottore. “Sei in anticipo oggi,” disse infilando una busta nella cassetta delle Verger. Allungò una mano dietro per consegnare al dottore una lettera per il suo studio.

L’uomo gliela sfilò di mano. “Adesso sai anche gli orari dei miei appuntamenti?”

“Come no,” rispose Will scorrendo i nomi sulle buste, “Il primo è il violinista, poi c’è la bionda con la puzza sotto al naso e come ultimo il ragazzino con la faccia da scemo.”

Hannibal si fermò con una buffa espressione sul viso, probabilmente associando mano a mano ad ogni descrizione il suo nome. “Dovresti farmi da segretario,” commentò alla fine, “Hai una spettacolare cura per i dettagli.”

Will annuì senza modestia.

Mentre Hannibal lo lasciava per salire le scale, l’ascensore si fermò al piano terra e ne scese Jack.

“Will…” ringhiò l’uomo mettendo un piede fuori.

Hannibal si bloccò sul primo scalino e si voltò verso di loro.

“Le piante delle due aiuole davanti al palazzo,” disse come se quello bastasse a capire di cosa stava parlando.

Will allargò le braccia e sollevò le spalle, “Mi hai detto che dovevo risolvere il problema.”

“Il problema era che non le bagnavi mai e che stavano morendo,” continuò Jack.

“Esatto.”

“Sono tutte morte, stecchite, secche e nere!”

Will inarcò le sopracciglia, “Appunto! Credevo che la risoluzione del problema fosse liberarcene del tutto, così le ho inondate di diserbante,” scosse la testa divertito, “Che simpatico equivoco!”

L’equivoco non doveva essere molto divertente per Jack, visto che stava fumando di rabbia e per una volta a Will quello non sembrò solo un modo di dire.

Jack gli stava vomitando addosso una serie di insulti che forse sarebbero stati anche divertenti, se a Will fosse riuscito di coglierne qualcuno. Invece si era distratto guardando Hannibal, alle spalle di Jack.

Non c’era dubbio che sarebbe accaduto quella sera, Will lo leggeva chiaramente negli occhi del dottore.

 

 

Infatti successe in uno di quei momenti in cui Jack era lontano da casa, uno di quei momenti che loro avevano studiato tanto bene nel corso degli ultimi giorni, in cui l’uomo sarebbe stato solo.

E fu più rapido di quanto accaduto con Frattaglia, ma ancora più rapida fu la reazione di Will al termine dell’attacco e dell’abbattimento della preda.

Will era tanto eccitato che per tornare a pensare con un minimo di lucidità dovette mordersi forte l’interno della guancia, fino a farlo sanguinare.

E non servì poi a molto neanche quello, perché era tutto sangue attorno a lui, da poterci fare un bagno dentro, sentirne anche il sapore accrebbe il desiderio che era montato in lui giorno dopo giorno da quando aveva scoperto chi era Hannibal.

L’uomo era immacolato nonostante il massacro e questo lo rendeva qualcosa di perfetto nel caos. Perfetto e sporco allo stesso tempo. Un mix di perversione e sensualità a cui era difficile resistere.

Quella stessa notte si ritrovarono una volta ancora nell’appartamento vuoto di fronte allo studio di Hannibal, come a rivivere un’emozione già provata eppure stavolta del tutto nuova.

Avevano condiviso molto di più. A partire dalla vittima stessa che era cosa di entrambi, fino alla caccia e al finale nel sangue.

Che a Will piaceva, dio quanto gli piaceva.

Stavano uno di fronte all’altro, a bocca aperta, per prendere il respiro che ancora mancava. Si respiravano addosso senza effettivamente fare nulla, ma Will sentiva che erano pronti a sbranarsi a vicenda.

“A cosa stai pensando?” domandò Hannibal. Bello quel suo incedere minaccioso che richiamava il momento in cui aveva colpito Jack. Will lo notò, come avrebbe potuto non notarlo, si sarebbe ricordato quell’espressione per il resto dei suoi giorni.

La minaccia negli occhi di Hannibal era di tutt’altra natura adesso, ma l’idea che quella bocca potesse strappare brandelli di carne non era meno interessante delle piacevoli alternative.

“Che devo essere più malato di te,” rispose Will. Gli andò sotto e più vicino, sfiorandogli la fronte con la propria.

“Cosa rifaresti di quello che abbiamo fatto?” chiese Hannibal.

“Tutto.”

“Cosa. Rifaresti,” spezzò le parole in due respiri che stavano a significare _Scegli_.

“La caccia,” rispose sicuro Will.

Hannibal lo afferrò dietro alla nuca e strinse la presa nei capelli. Cercò di baciarlo, ma Will si tirò indietro.

“Hai lasciato un’impronta all’ingresso, sul tappeto,” ansimò Will.

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Non lavo il tappeto, scordatelo,” spiegò Will.

“Non è il tuo lavoro,” ricordò Hannibal parlandogli sulle labbra.

Will sorrise, “Scommetto che la mole del mio lavoro si ridurrà drasticamente nei prossimi giorni,” la frase sussurrata così vicino generò contatto in diverse occasioni. Contatto al quale Hannibal rispose con discreti bacetti a fior di labbra. Will si accorse di quanto piacevole fu anche solo sfiorarlo.

E di quanto piacevole era fare effetto a quell’uomo. Gli dava una sensazione di potere, la stessa che gli aveva assicurato più volte di non essere nel suo mirino. Anche quando lo era stato, l’uomo gli aveva comunque concesso il beneficio del dubbio, nonostante Will sapesse di essere il peggiore dei maleducati sulla terra.

“Devo piacerti proprio tanto, eh?” domandò Will. O la fece sembrare una domanda, a voler essere sincero.

Hannibal rispose con un verso gutturale dal fondo della gola, lo spinse fino a farlo indietreggiare contro al muro.

Will impattò con la schiena, stava per lamentarsene ma le parole gli morirono sulla bocca di Hannibal che lo inchiodò con un bacio.

Non ricambiò, cominciò a parlare lasciando all’uomo solo la soddisfazione di riuscire a leccarlo ogni tanto. “Non ti sei nemmeno chiesto se il mio fosse un bluff per incastrarti.”

Neanche a quell’allusione Hannibal si fermò, anzi i baci si fecero più accesi. Prese il viso di Will tra le mani e gli leccò le labbra impedendogli di dire altro. Will lo lasciò fare divertito e lusingato dallo slancio provocato.

Solo dopo aver ottenuto un altro lungo bacio Hannibal si staccò da lui e lo guardò. Si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore. “Tu parli davvero troppo,” disse l’uomo.

“Qualche idea su come farmi stare zitto?” propose Will.

Hannibal lo premette contro la parete, con la parte inferiore del corpo lo accarezzò tra le gambe, gli appoggiò la bocca sotto all’orecchio e ansimò, “Non sono sicuro che sia sufficiente però.”

Will non sapeva se era più eccitato all’idea che Hannibal l’avrebbe fatto mettere in ginocchio di fronte a lui e gliel’avrebbe messo in bocca senza tanti complimenti o più eccitato dal fatto che era esattamente quello che lui stesso voleva fare.

Rimase sorpreso invece nel vedere l’uomo scivolare verso il basso e mettersi ai suoi piedi. Le mani accarezzarono tutto il corpo di Will prima di fermarsi al bordo dei pantaloni e aprire i bottoni uno ad uno con dolorosa lentezza.

Will abbassò lo sguardo e per la prima volta deglutì a vuoto, quasi a corto di ossigeno, eccitato e ansioso.

“Starò zitto perché troppo occupato a godere o perché troppo occupato a controllare che non me lo stacchi a morsi?” chiese Will accarezzandogli i capelli sulla nuca.

Hannibal gli abbassò gli indumenti e si leccò le labbra, avvicinandosi. Will chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì conscio che in tutto quello che stava succedendo c’era ben poco che lo spaventava. E anche quel poco era pronto a rischiarlo.

“Questo lo saprai fra un po’,” rispose Hannibal. Gli appoggiò sopra la bocca aperta e la chiuse mimando un morso senza denti.

Will aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì nessun suono. Rimase davvero zitto a lungo, prima di trovare un minimo di respiro per dare voce al piacere.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti si sparsero per la palazzina un po’ di brutte notizie.

La prima era che l’amato inquilino del 5A, Chilton, sembrava fosse coinvolto in un brutto caso di omicidio.

All’inizio non si era trattato di omicidio, a dire la verità, Chilton era stato collegato a Frattaglia solo perché aveva trovato il suo cellulare.

I problemi erano sorti quando ad una perquisizione dell’appartamento la polizia aveva scoperto che il cagnolino Diego non si cibava esattamente di pappa in scatola per cani. Le autorità non avevano faticato a stabilire che le dita trovate nella ciotola del cucciolo erano quelle paffutelle di Frattaglia.

Frederick non aveva potuto fare molto per discolparsi. O almeno ce ne sarebbero volute di udienze e di avvocati per tirarlo fuori dal ciclone.

Poi si era subito accodata la brutta notizia della scomparsa dell’Amministratore Crawford.

“Che brutto periodo per questo stabile,” commentò Freddie Lounds quel pomeriggio, mentre controllava la posta nella sua cassetta.

Will le accordò una smorfia e un’alzata di spalle.

“Non ti dà da pensare che ben due persone in questo stesso palazzo abbiano fatto una fine quantomeno assurda?” Freddie rovesciò i palmi al soffitto e sorrise allusiva, “Una media un po’alta se consideri che uno dei due è sparito e l’altro è accusato di aver ucciso un uomo che veniva in terapia proprio qui da uno psichiatra.”

Will accartocciò la faccia in un’espressione incredula, “E che diavolo ci sarebbe da stupirsi tanto? Chilton ha ammazzato quel poveraccio e probabilmente avrà fatto sparire anche Jack. Basta un assassino solo in una palazzina per creare un sacco di altre coincidenze.”

Freddie rimase qualche secondo a guardare tra la sua posta, in realtà a pensare a cosa controbattere, ma Will notò dal suo viso che non aveva nulla da dire, almeno al momento. La donna sbuffò e se ne andò.

Will si ripeté tra sé e sé le parole appena dette e convenne che se bastava un assassino per creare un sacco di coincidenze in una palazzina, allora due scrivevano un vero e proprio romanzo horror di incredibili scherzi del destino.

Come da accordi Hannibal si presentò nel suo appartamento nel seminterrato quella stessa sera.

Una sorta di brindisi per l’arresto di Chilton e la stasi in cui si trovavano le indagini per ora, aveva suggerito Will.

“Cos’è quello?” chiese Hannibal appena varcata la soglia della porta e posati gli occhi sul divanetto nel centro del salotto.

“Si chiama Diego e credo venga definito cane,” rispose Will.

Hannibal lo ringraziò in silenzio con un’espressione annoiata. “Eri talmente libero da impegni che hai deciso di prendere un cane?”

“Quello è Diego,” Will lo indicò come fosse un familiare da presentargli, “Chilton è in gabbia e lui è rimasto solo. Quindi ora sta con me.”

“Qualcosa mi dice che questo era parte del tuo piano fin dall’inizio,” disse Hannibal togliendosi il cappotto. Lo appese sull’attaccapanni all’ingresso.

“Non si prendono cani per poi lasciarli in casa tutto il giorno da soli,” spiegò semplicemente Will.

“Starà da solo comunque, visto che anche tu lavori tutto il giorno,” replicò Hannibal.

“È qui che ti sbagli,” corresse Will alzando un dito, “Perché lui adesso può dividersi tra me e te. Non ti darà fastidio nello studio mentre spremi i cervelli dei tuoi poveri pazienti.”

Hannibal aprì la bocca per protestare e Will lo bloccò con un gesto della mano.

“Fa parte della famiglia,” dichiarò Will, “Ha mangiato Frattaglia proprio come te e me, non puoi rinnegarlo.”

“Non dovrebbero tenerlo come prova al laboratorio delle analisi?” chiese Hannibal avvicinandosi al Maltese sdraiato comodo sul cuscino.

“Ha già fatto quello che serviva loro da analizzare,” Will roteò in aria il cucchiaio con cui stava assaggiando la salsa, “Adesso è libero. In tutti i sensi. Smettila di lamentarti o dico al laboratorio di aspettare che ti liberi anche tu,” ridacchiò e mise in bocca un’altra cucchiaiata di salsa.

“È buona?” domandò Hannibal avvicinandosi a lui. Da dietro gli mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Lo attirò a sé e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Non ho il tuo ingrediente segreto, al momento,” rispose Will voltandosi per incontrare il suo viso, “Ma è passabile.”

“Possiamo procurarci l’ingrediente segreto quando vuoi,” disse il dottore baciandogli spalla e collo e poi collo e spalla di nuovo.

“Non esattamente quando voglio,” ribatté Will piegando il capo e lasciando spazio all’uomo, “O finiremo per commettere qualche errore.”

“Non ho mai commesso errori,” l’uomo lo strinse alla vita.

“Da quanto lo fai?” chiese Will accarezzandogli il dorso di una mano.

“Da quando ero un ragazzo e un uomo ha mancato di rispetto a mia zia,” raccontò Hannibal.

Will soffiò una debole risata che però era più un verso compiaciuto. “È davvero una questione di educazione per te.”

Hannibal non rispose, si limitò a passare dai baci a dei morsi leggeri. Will chiuse gli occhi. “Voglio che me li elenchi tutti,” mormorò roco, “I loro nomi, quello che hanno fatto, come li hai uccisi e come li hai cucinati.”

“Come desideri,” disse Hannibal, “Dopo.”

Will si voltò nel suo abbraccio e lo afferrò per la nuca, “No, durante,” disse. E lo baciò.

 

 

Il corpo del povero amministratore Crawford non fu ritrovato nemmeno nelle successive due settimane.

Nessuno però sperava che si trattasse di allontanamento volontario e così fu stabilita un’assemblea condominiale in cui il dottor Lecter fu votato come nuovo amministratore. Questo perché fu anche l’unico a proporsi. La padrona dello stabile, la Prurnell, accolse la decisione con un grande sorriso e l’augurio, “Spero che lei possa collaborare con il portiere, Will, meglio di quanto usava fare il signor Crawford.”

Augurio al quale Hannibal rispose con un “Senza alcun dubbio,” e Will con uno sbuffo.  

“Può stabilire lei le nuove mansioni del portiere, dottor Lecter, se ce ne sono,” continuò la donna guardando Will come se l’avesse appena battuto ad una partita di tennis.

“Penso che l’unica cosa da migliorare sia la pulizia dell’atrio,” rispose Hannibal.

Will si leccò le labbra e scoprì i denti a solo beneficio dell’uomo.

“Credo che non sarà un problema per Will occuparsi della cosa con più cura, vero?” chiese la Prurnell direttamente a Will per sottolineare che la sua risposta a quella domanda doveva essere positiva.

“Certo,” rispose infatti Will con un sorriso.

La donna si allontanò per parlare con gli altri inquilini, mentre Hannibal se la rideva in modo compito.

Will abbassò la voce rivolgendosi all’uomo, “Penso che occuperò tutto il mio tempo a far risplendere il pavimento dell’androne, d’ora in avanti. E ne avanzerò poco per fare qualunque altra cosa.”

 

 

Il mattino successivo Will si alzò alla solita ora, diede da mangiare a Diego e si preparò per iniziare la giornata.

Aprì la porta dell’appartamento e di fronte vi trovò un grosso pacco infiocchettato con su scritto il suo nome.

Sapeva per certo di chi fosse, solo doveva ancora capire come facesse Hannibal ad essere così furtivo e silenzioso in ogni cosa che faceva. Quella era un’arte che voleva assolutamente apprendere da lui.

Will scartò il pacco e dentro vi trovò uno di quei robot aspirapolvere che sembrano dischi volanti ubriachi e si muovevano da soli per tenere il pavimento pulito senza bisogno di essere guidati.

Rise ad alta voce leggendo il biglietto che accompagnava il dono, “Nella speranza che il tempo avanzato grazie a questo lo dedicherai a me.”


End file.
